


Dance, Dance

by witnessfortheprosecution



Series: From Under the Cork Tree [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnessfortheprosecution/pseuds/witnessfortheprosecution
Summary: After weeks of pining, Virgil finally goes up to the attractive man he has been eyeing at the bar and they both fall apart in half time.





	Dance, Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't normally write smut, but when I do, I suppose it looks something like this. Please enjoy, I pretty much wrote this all while I was at work because it was so slow.

"Last call!" Virgil's coworker, Logan, yelled from the bar when there was a dip in the music, transitioning from one song to the next, the bar pulsing with energy from the recently ended up beat music. 

Virgil sighed as he wiped down the counter, most of the people were either too drunk to even hear what Logan yelled, or were dancing to the song that just came one, a classic crowd favorite. 

His eyes trailed, like they always do, back to the man with chocolate curls and a 1000 Watt smile, currently charming a group of people on the dance floor, spinning himself in seductive circles around the crowd. The man wrapped his arms around another's waist, whispering God knows what into his ear. He looked up briefly and made fleeting eye contact with the bartender, but went back to the man in front of him, nibbling on his ear and softly grinding into him. Virgil swallowed thickly, unbuttoning his top collar as he imagined the man's strong arms around his waist, his teeth and lips so close to his neck-

Two quarters being slammed down in front of him pulled Virgil out of his reprieve. He looked up and saw Logan to his left with an exhausted expression. 

"What are these for, is this a tip?" Virgil asked. 

Logan rolled his eyes, "That is for you. Go put those in the jukebox, play your favorite dance song, and ask the guy you have been making eyes at for the past 6 Saturdays to dance," 

Virgil sputtered and shook his head, "I cannot, I am working," 

Logan scoffed, "As your boss and the bar manager tonight, I am telling you to go out there. I cannot take anymore of your somber sighs and your "kicked puppy" expression," 

"Logan-" 

_ "Go!" _ Logan threw his leather jacket at him and pushed him out onto the bar floor. Virgil looked back at Logan, who just raised an eyebrow. Virgil huffed and pulled off his tie, unbuttoning his shirt a little, and pulled on his leather jacket, now looking more like a customer than an employee. 

He made his way over to the jukebox, the song coming to a close. He quickly put his change in and selected one of his favorite songs, it may have been Blink-182, but you could still dance to it. 

He weaved his way through the crowd of people, making his way towards the object of his affections and dreams. The man was swaying to himself. Virgil paused and took a deep breath, adjusting his hair and tapping the man on the shoulder. He turned around right as the opening guitar riff ripped through the bar. He, unfortunately, looked so much prettier up close. But he was standing there right in front of Virgil, looking like a million dollars, a slight smirk present on his face as Virgil's mouth finally decided to work. 

"Dance with me," Virgil said, internally cursing himself for phrasing it as an order rather than a question. 

The gorgeous man just chuckled, head tossed back and a hand ran through his curls, "Well, I suppose I cannot say no to that, can I, gorgeous,"

The man grabbed Virgil upper arm, leading him to a more secluded part of the bar, but one where you could still hear the music clearly. He put one hand on Virgil's back and pulled his close so their chests were flushed together, and then put one hand on his hips, swaying them together. 

"What is your name, then?" 

Virgil opened his mouth, then closed it again, but finally was able to form a short, "Virgil," 

The man laughed dark and richly, inching their faces together, "I am Roman, but you can call me anytime," He smirked. 

Normally, Virgil would roll his eyes and move away from someone so cheesy, but Roman's brown eyes were entrancing and he felt as if he was hypnotized under Roman's touch. 

"Y'know," Roman started, pressing into Virgil a little more, "I have come here, to this bar, quite a lot since I moved. Did you think I would not recognize you as my bartender by just putting on a jacket and unbuttoning your shirt?" Virgil gaped his mouth opened and closed, Roman humming satisfied, "That is what I thought," 

Roman reached up to Virgil's hair and pushed his purple strands out of his face, which was an unfortunate time for Virgil to whimper under Roman's touch. 

"Oh, my," Roman's eyes went wide, "Well, you certainly are going to be a fun one," Roman took his opportunity to lean down and begin placing subtle and soft kisses along his neck, causing Virgil to sigh in soft pleasure. 

"Y'know," Roman breathed, "I noticed you the first time I came here. You looked so cute in your uniform and constantly took no shit from anyone who tried to hit on you, so I did not think I stood a chance," Roman placed a few more kisses along the other's neck, "But I noticed you looking at me, so I thought I would have a bit of fun, dance and hook up with a few guys, make you jealous, maybe?" Roman chuckled, "I always slept with the guys who seemed to be interested in you, I did not want you going home with anyone else," 

Virgil hummed, his breathing shallow, "If you, ah, knew I was interested why- oh, why did you not just ask me out," 

Roman shook his head, "This is much more fun. Sorry for making you jealous though, pretty boy, I just want you all for myself," 

Virgil rolled his eyes, "I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me," 

Roman bit his lip, "Well, we are certainly not going to wait that long,"

He grabbed Virgil's waist and spun him towards a dark hallway where the single stall bathrooms are. He shoved Virgil inside and quickly hung the "Out Of Order" sign outside the stall. 

Roman then looked at Virgil over his shoulder, a small smile on his face. He then took two long steps over to Virgil, trapping him against a wall. He lifted Virgil's chin up towards his own lips,

"Now," Roman gently caressed his cheek, "What were you saying,"

"Just talking about how good you would look in bed with me, y'know, casual customer service stuff," Virgil barely stuttered out his joke, words nearly getting stuck on his tongue. 

Roman hummed, "And what else," 

Virgil opened his mouth, then closed it again, the close proximity of his recent fantasies was only a few centimeters away made it difficult to think, "I'm no good with words," 

Roman snorted, " But I'm worse. Instead of approaching and flirting with you, I just attempted to make you jealous. I am more of a man of action anyway," 

Virgil bit his lip, "What action do you want to take now," 

Roman did not respond, instead, he surged forward and locked themselves in an immediately passionate and heated kissed. Virgil knees buckled and he nearly slid down that wall, but without breaking the kiss, Roman used one of his hands and pinned them above his head. Roman used the other hand to caress his cheek, which would have been incredibly romantic had the kiss not been filled to the brim with pure lust. 

Roman trailed kisses down his cheek and began working at Virgil's neck. The sudden touch made Virgil recoil his neck in, which Roman fixed by harshly pulling on Virgil's hair, exposing more of his flesh. An involuntary moan then left Virgil lips as Roman continued to grip onto his hair. 

_ "Hair pulling kink?" _ Virgil thought to himself, _ "Well, it's new, but I cannot say I am surprised," _

Virgil was shaken out of his inner thoughts by Roman's teeth grazing against his skin, marking him in places that would definitely need some makeup to be covered. Virgil whined at the touch and the bites.

"Roman," Virgil moaned, the man in question began working hard at Virgil neck. He found Virgil pulse point and marked him extra hard, causing him to gasp, moaning the man's name again. 

Roman lifted himself off of Virgil, towering over the shorter man, and pulled his hair to look at him in the eyes, "How do you want to do this, pretty boy?" 

Virgil cock twitched, cursing himself for liking the name so much, "Roman, I want, I…" he trailed off, his brain so full of lust and want he could not think properly. 

"C'mon baby, I need you to finish your sentence," Roman purred. 

Virgil whined again, "I wanna suck you off, Roman. I wanna feel your cock in my mouth,"

Roman chuckled, "Now was that so hard? All you had to do was to get on your knees," 

If anyone had been watching, they all would have accounted that Virgil practically threw himself on his knees and he took Roman's belt of like he was running out of time. 

Virgil looked up at Roman and palmed his hard on through his pants, "Still okay?"

Roman moaned, "Better than okay, Virge, please," 

Virgil did not ask again, he pulled Roman's pants to his knees and then his boxer briefs, exposing his cock to the cold air of the bathroom. 

It was not exposed for long, as Virgil immediately grabbed it and took it in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. 

Roman choked out a moan, gripping onto the bartender's purple hair, "God, Virge, that feels- oh my God, your mouth-" Roman cut himself off with a low groan, Virgil now moving down to suck half of his length. 

"Fuck, Virge," Roman said, and Virgil groaned at his words, causing Roman to raise an eyebrow. "Do you like it when I talk to you?" Virgil nodded, mouth still around Roman cock, and he let out a chuckle that turned into a groan, "Okay, you got it, baby," 

Virgil teased the head of Roman's cock while stroke his length in tandem. Roman's head hit the wall as he moaned in pleasure, "God Virge, your mouth is so good, working so good on my cock," 

Roman held one hand on Virgil cheek and other gripping tightly in his hair, coaxing more of his cock into his mouth, eliciting a high pitched whine from Roman, "You look so pretty Virgil, lips all stretched out over my cock, fuck, you are so sexy, baby," Virgil movements then became faster and faster, the tip of Roman's cock consistently hitting the back of Virgil throat, Roman groaning everytime it does, "You are s-such a little cockslut, aren't you? You c-couldn't even- fuck- couldn't even wait until you were off the clock to get my dick. But here you are, on your knees at your job, still in uniform, taking my cock like a little slut. It doesn't take a lot to make you desperate, huh?" 

Virgil made a noise of agreement, his head and mouth a blur, and Roman could not stop himself from spilling out curses. The whines from the taller man became more frequent as sentences became less and less coherent. 

"Virgil, I am close," Roman tapped his head, informing the other man. Virgil popped off his cock, looking up at him from half lidded eyes. 

"Okay," Virgil said, lazily stroking Roman's cock to keep him interested, "What do you want me to do," 

"I want you to just sit there and look pretty so I can cum all over your pretty face," 

Virgil's eyes widened as the suggestion and then nodded fiercely. Roman grabbed his own cock and began quickly jerking himself off, looking at Virgil and using his spit as lube. 

"You look so gorgeous, baby boy, you did such a good job, sucking my cock like I knew you would. Such a good slut for me. I'm gonna cum on your face, mark you so you know your mine. All mine, my pretty little whore…" Roman continued babbling on and on until he came crying Virgil's name, covering his face with white stripes are promised. 

The two took deep breaths to level their heart rate. 

Roman tucked himself back into his pants and went to the sink and wet a paper towel for Virgil to clean himself up. Virgil stood up, knees wobbling to throw away the towel, and looked at Roman who looked down at his very obvious hard on, an amused smirk on his face. 

"Want me to do something about that?" Roman asked. 

Virgil nodded, and Roman captured his lips, peppering small kisses on them and his cheeks. 

"But not here, we cannot stay here much longer," Virgil stopped Roman. 

"My place? We'll get to do a lot more there, I am always up for round 2," 

And how could Virgil say no to that? 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you enjoyed. I always feel weird commenting on smut fics, but if you liked it but do not know what to say, just comment: yup. I will know. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: thealphabetmurders


End file.
